


Goodbye Letter

by LadyBlackwings



Series: 10 years too late? [2]
Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: All Might decided to fill in for Iron Maiden while waiting for news on her condition. In the meantime Principal Nezu decides to give him something entrusted to the principal, hoping it would bring some light to the current situation.





	Goodbye Letter

 

“Excuse me All Might,” Principal Nezu interrupted All Might’s chain of thought mostly. The Principal usually did not make trips to the teachers work area. But considering that All Might was substituting for Iron Maiden as everyone waited for news of her condition no one was really surprised to the principal walking around. Iron Maiden was already a third of the way through the critical window with a grim diagnose. 

“Yes, Principal?” All Might began. He only turned slightly in his chair when he saw an envelope. 

“While it goes against the terms of the promise I made I believe it fits more with the spirit of the situation. Maybe you can learn something useful from this,” Principal Nezu said as he handed the letter to All Might.

“What is it?” Midnight asked leaning back in her chair.

“A letter?” All Might wondered. There was no return address or any mailing marks. He looked at his name again… “That’s Grizel’s handwriting,” he almost whispered. The entire room stopped working or moving as all of them became a mix of concerned and curious. All Might began reading the letter to himself.

Hello All Might,

If you are reading these, well we both know what happened than. That is the only reason Nezu would give this to you. I’m sorry I didn’t have the strength to tell you this in person. Even after all these years and our teamwork dissolved I still wanted to tell you; so please forgive me for doing this way:

You were in my heart till the end. When I told you I loved you it was true. I meant it every time I said it, even if the reasons varied and changed. It was probably the result of losing someone so early in life but after it slipped out I didn’t want to hold back anymore. Who could hold back when a seven foot huge man burst into your life screaming, “I’m here.”

After you broke down my walls, you let me grow into a better person, and I hope a better hero. Life could end on its own so easily and given what we do sometimes each moment feels like a miracle. You didn’t have to be there all the time. I knew this was not just a job or a career for you. That was why each moment ‘you were here’ was precious to me. 

The nights at home watching movies with my partner till she fell asleep under your arm because the movie was too scary (and you are really warm, practically a furnace in that form). The days cooking together, either for just us or the entire family was almost as sweet as the food. Watching the way your face lit up as you listened to my father’s old stories was adorable. It always felt incredible to be wrapped in your arms but the night you fell asleep in mine, on my lap, was when I truly realized something; you were part of the family. 

I thought the sentiment was shared when you decided to show me your true face. Even though the worry was written all over you it only made you so much more adorable to me. The level of trust you gave me in that moment sent me flying so high I wasn’t sure I’d ever come down. I know I have watched you change considerably since that night but seeing your real smile and hearing you laugh are still the greatest things in this world to me. 

Not that the robust laugh that fills the skies or a smile so bright it might count as a constellation won’t get a reaction. (Always smirk if not a pink streak.) But those were the ones the world got to see, to love. They were important for an entirely different reason, one I did understand. That was why I was proud to stand beside you. Working with you was definitely a thrilling and yet truly trying experience, for some reason it always felt your trust ended when the fighting began. That was something I did not understand. But it was part of you, part of the person I loved. 

So I swore to be your shield and care for all you with everything I was. The shield was always my inspiration for my hero life. I failed as your shield. That hole in you is living proof; a burden that was forced on you. I don’t blame you for pushing me away. After such a failure, as a hero and as a friend, it was amazing you let me stand with you as long as you did. 

Even though I could not stand beside you again I took everything you taught me and tried my best to pass it on. The knowledge you gave me and the experiences we shared became great tools to progress as a hero and share as a teacher. Yeah I began doing some advisory teaching at U.A. Principal Nezu has to deal with me all over again. It’s been incredible to watch all the young heroes grow so much. I’m still aiding with children’s quirk lessons when I can. Guess part of me is still a den-mom no matter where I go. 

I want to say more but right now this enough. You inspired and helped me become a version of myself that I could never have dreamed of. Things haven’t been easy but that is all right. Even with all the pain at the end I’m not sorry to have shared my heart with you. Please Toshinori do what you need to follow that golden heart of yours till the very end. Even though every story must end one day, make it an epic journey. Live your life the way only you can. I have no doubt it will be amazing. 

Thank you for being part of my life. 

Goodbye,  
Grizel Siller

All Might did not realize his hand was covering his face with his hair hanging down. He did not realize his body tried to steam and wanted to transform but instead tightened his grip on the pages of a letter he could not believe existed, of emotions he had missed all these years. His teeth grinding was almost audio able. He wanted to scream at it, say it was wrong, something was right; something wanted to come out but everything got caught in his throat. Finally a low key curse made it out. Midnight rubbed his shoulder. When he looked at her it revealed stains on the paper. “Come on, why don’t we go to the teacher’s lounge for a moment,” Midnight suggested. 

All Might did not protest as Midnight guided him out of his chair. Principal Nezu’s phone went off. “Oh my,” he tried to say quietly as he looked at the message. He made arrangements for automatic messages concerning his dear staff member. He just received a new update: Patient: Iron Maiden Status: Cardiac Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm still getting used to how this site works. This part and the following parts are all related but not bump up next to each other time wise. So I decided to put them in a series and not a chapter format. I hope you enjoy reading them!


End file.
